


How Not to Resolve Sexual Tension by Bucky Barnes

by ARealHorrorShow



Series: How to Kill Your Roommate Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Kink Meme, M/M, Moaning, Oops, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Voice Kink, bucky barnes is an asshole, moaning kink, sex moans, stucky-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARealHorrorShow/pseuds/ARealHorrorShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes formulates a plan.<br/>That plan spirals out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Resolve Sexual Tension by Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited (it was a week) sequel to How to Kill Your Roommate.  
> Hope you like it,  
> Enjoy!!

Bucky loves Steve.

He really does.

They’ve been friends since high school and now they’re sharing a dorm in college.

But Bucky is really starting to hate this whole unrequited thing he and Steve have. So that’s when a bit of shenanigans start. He knows Steve likes him, and he likes Steve. Steve just isn’t too great at that whole confession thing, so Bucky felt that a push was needed. And so a push he delivered.

Bucky had often been complimented on his moans during sex with men, women, and various people on the spectrum, so he knows he has something goin on in his favor. (He may or may not have practiced in his room while home alone. Or so he thought. His father coming into his room and asking him to kindly lower the volume of his obscene moaning was not a good memory.)

So begins the biggest charade James Buchanan Barnes and his luscious hair ever perpetrate.

It doesn’t start the first night, even though he warns Steve that some of his friends (i.e. his past lovers) tell him that he can be noisy while he sleeps. Steve nods and says that he doubts it’ll be a problem, and that he’s a heavy sleeper anyways. Bucky smirks to himself and makes a mental note to crank up his moaning volume to 10.

He starts at about a month in. He waits for ten minutes (after a while, he knows Stevie has it timed) and starts up. At first it’s tame stuff like nonsensical moans and the occasional “yeees” but then he decides to ramp it up a notch when Steve doesn’t confront him about it. So he adds “fuck yes’ and “oh god please” to his arsenal.

Steve looks positively wrecked every morning, but still he hasn’t confronted Bucky about it, nor has he actually done anything that would remotely steer their best friendship into dating territory. Buck is getting frustrated. And when Bucky gets frustrated, things go to hell.

So Bucky gets shitfaced, plastered, drunk, whatever Steve wants to call it. He then proceeds to come home and try to eat the fridge. This most recent time though, he doesn’t try to eat the entire fridge. Instead, he only tries to gulp down an entire chicken.

Oops. 

Then he goes to bed. 

He actually forgets to do his moaning thing until he hears Steve muttering to himself and padding over to him. Steve touches his shoulder and he snorts sleepily, and when he hears Steve laugh and go to move away, he reaches out with his metal prosthetic arm, pulling Steve down into his bed and under his chin. Bucky cuddles him close, all the while feigning sleep.

Bucky makes a potentially bad decision. He starts to moan in Steve’s ear. Good moans too, Bucky even starts getting a little hard at how good his moans are. He can almost feel himself rocking against Steve, kissing him, Steve suddenly taking control and holding him down by his neck and grinding into him. An unbidden “fuck please master” comes tumbling from his lips, and Steve flies off of his bed. Honestly, he’s sure Steve grew wings in the span of a second and catapulted off his bed. 

Bucky freezes at what he just said and decides to hopefully play it off. 

“Stevie?” he calls out.

Steve yawns and replies, “Yeah Buck, what’s up?”

“Were you just in my bed, dude?” he tacks on dude as an afterthought and almost facepalms at how stupid it sounded.

“No, must’ve been a dream, huh?”

Bucky mutters back a yes and says goodnight before laying back down and internally wailing about how fucked up his life has become.

But then he starts moaning again because why not at this point.

Steve leaves, most likely to go over to Peggy’s room.

Bucky falls silent and lays in his bed, hoping to any god out there that he hasn’t royally fucked up by doing this whole thing to try and win Steve over.


End file.
